


The restaurant

by Patatarte



Series: October is every month [5]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: also werewolf vampire and demon, insects too, it's a bout a weird restaurant so..it's a bit gross, meat and blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: A new restaurant opened in town, something gross and shady that CowChop can’t resist. But it’s not really what they had in mind and soon it turns against them.Short fic inspired by a dream I had last night and mixed with a werewolf, a vampire and a demon ~





	The restaurant

They went to a new place in town, to film in it, because it was just in the line of what they were doing, with the gross food and all. For once, it wasn't James who suggested it, but Brett, thinking it was good publicity and also because he's just a tiny bit sadistic but mostly glad that the mess will be done somewhere else than in the warehouse.

Aleks wasn't that happy, but James was clearly excited at the idea of seeing his friends in pain and despair (while ignoring the fact that he'd too be in their situation as well). Brett tagged along but mostly to film and be sure everything will go smoothly with the staff.

And so Aleks, James and Asher (who lost a bet, really) went to the place, followed by Trevor and Brett with cameras in hand. It was in a shady place, like at the forth of fifth floor of a building looking a bit too old, and the door wasn't telling anything about what was inside, looking like a regular flat and not a restaurant.

But they went in anyways, feeling strong as a group.

It looked...Bad, but it was probably the point of it all. The walls were painted in black or black fabric was simply tapped on them, but you could see the old and fancy columns in the huge room, old white tainted with the years and lack of care. You couldn't just sit and order, you had to take a paper plate and walk to some tables with food presented on it before sitting somewhere, like a bad army food line after a nuclear warfare. 

Some food were obviously insects and some were...non descriptive at best, even served in aquarium, nicely served by people looking like students in debt only here for a miserable pay. The smell was strong, bloody and raw and Brett had to ask all his strength to not gag, and the others weren't looking better. 

Brett wanted them to taste everything, so the staff made just that, a little bit of everything as the three victims smilled to them politely, but still deeply uneasy with it all. They went to their table, at the opposite of the room. A nice table in a corner to not bother too much, even if it wasn't crowded at all. James ew'ed loudly as one of his snack started to leave his plate, and he refused to eat it.

Of course Brett decided to make the content better by making them bet money, something they all liked to do. The challenge, the need to prove yourself, something like that. Asher, the poorest of them all, decided to win some of that sweet cash and ate a worm. That thing will haunt him until his death but, hey, you have to do what you have to do !

Aleks followed, looking miserable while James made a scene and refused, throwing the poor worm on Brett who laughed and just went to the next course. During that nice red thing spattered on their plate, some raw meat of an exotic animal one lady explained to them which they couldn't remember, they were offered glass of camel blood, like...That was just hell at this point.

Of course Asher refused and called out, winning a bit of money from the worm but not ready to drink a glass of blood, what the fuck ? He was even more disgusted by his peers drinking it like it was just some sort of normal juice. They looked pretty glad about it even, and when they burped Asher felt like passing out, Brett and Trevor really gathering their deepest energies to not walk out.

"You sure you don't want a piece, Brett ? It's grub, you are allowed with that, right ?" Aleks asked, with a nice smile and blood on his teeth, offering a piece of his meal to his friend.

Something bugged Asher, looking at the guy's mouth and not knowing what the problem was, besides the fucking camel blood on it. It's only when Brett accepted (that man is really something...) and when James laughed out loud that it became obvious.

"Dudes, are your teeth...Differents ?" The poor man asked, disgusted by everything and mostly by the image of Aleks with a bloody mouth and James with meat on his beard, both of them with sharp fangs, pointing out.

"What are you talking about ?" Aleks slured, looking way too content about the situation to really care.

James stopped laughing to elbow him, clearing his throat to point out his own teeth, clearly anormal to his normal and short ones. Aleks laughed and put his finger to his own fang, piercing his fingertip's skin. 

"Oh fuck. The camel's blood was fucking strong." He laughed hard, eyes reduced to lines.

Brett started looking around, nervous, because Aleks pretty much acted drunk, and the reasons were clear. The blood served wasn't near animal, no animal's blood ever made the Russian like that and the meat wasn't better since James needed specific meat to get his teeth so sharp without a full moon. 

"Guys, I think we need to go." He pointed out, and Aleks stood and waved at a waitress for another cup of blood, clearly enjoying it. "Aleks !"

"Man, relax, you should try it out, it's fucking great and spicy." That asshole even winked at him ! That whole place was a mistake.

"Trevor, Asher, stand and walk slowly to the balcony, don't ask questions." Brett ordered, looking at the lady at the door looking way too suspicious. 

Of course the place was shady and away from everything AND inside a building at a high floor. It was a trap for people like them, things like them. Brett made a mistake and couldn't put the humans of their group in danger, the poor guys were mostly confused about it all. They needed to get out of that shit, and if possible clean their name and all to get back to their daily life, they worked too hard to destroy it that way.

"James, you take care of Trevor, you bring him back to the warehouse, you delete the video and all." James nodded to Brett, standing and walking next to the tall man. "Aleks..." Aleks was still smilling, clearly tipsy by the shit he drank. "You take care of Asher, and it better go smoothly, okay ?" 

"What is going on ?!" Asher and Trevor pretty much asked at unisson, but nobody answered them as someone jumped into the room, in gear of all things !

James grabbed Trevor and jumped through the window and down the balcony in a second, no hesitation, giving no time to the younger to scream his lungs out. Aleks pretty much did the same with Asher, only a bit slower and after getting punched by the man and warmly insulted. They had no choice, and one day they'll thank them for this.

Brett stood in the room, facing yet another person in gear and armed. He held his hands up, trying to calm them down like furious animals. To his surprise, the others waited. He needed to win more time for his friends and gather as many people as possible here, for their survival, right ?

"What about no ?" He said, and he heard laugh muffled by the gears of the two standing, mocking him.

"What about fuck you." One of them answered, arming his weapon. "You will tell us where your freak friends live."

Brett was relieved, sure now that they thought he was a simple human, or a simple creature. Or else it was pretty stupid to think a simple weapon like that could do anything to any other creatures than a werewold like James if it was silver, or working against Aleks if it was holy. But it was probably not anything against him. 

Fools, all of them. He cracked his neck, glad that he'd have a gourmet meal soon enough after so long of not touching animal's meat. Two horns pointed out of his head, curving in a nice way as his teeth grew and his eyes became white.

"It's been so long" He growled, feeling a bit rusty in this form but his hunger seemed like a thousand on a scale of ten. "So fucking long." His voice became two or even three different ones, cracking like a nice wood fire.

The people in gear started to shoot, clearly panicked now at the thing in front of them. But under that form, Brett wasn't bothered in the slightest. His mind was a bit on his friend, hoping they'll be okay and trusting them in a way, but most of him was salivating at the idea of having the meal of his life right now. He was glad for this moment because he never liked hunting and killing, but today was different, today was for the safety of his friends, and the pleasure of his palate.


End file.
